Eren X Reader
by RedRoseRwby
Summary: LEMON IN CHAPTER 3. The first chapter is just a flashback giving you details about your's and Eren's past. Rated M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) or any of the characters._._

**Third-Person P.O.V:**

~A few years ago~

You have known Eren since you guys were kids, you have been through everything together. Mikasa and Armin were your best friends, but Eren, he was something more. He never really knew how you felt about him even though Mikasa and Armin did. They kept it a secret at your discretion. Being around Eren always gave you that funny feeling inside, like you were going to burst if he ever left you for too long. But all of that changed when the Titans showed up.

The Titans attacked everything, they have no feelings except for hunger. Your family made it out safely but Eren's mother didn't. She was stuck under the rubble of their house when it collapsed. You Eren and Mikasa tried your best to get her out but all of you were taken away before you could get her out. You were pulled away as you saw Eren's mother being eaten by a Titan. You knew there was no way you three would be able to get her out but Eren was determined so you were to.

You all met up with Armin and his Grandpa on the boat but something seemed different with Eren, he wasn't talking and he didnt even look at you when you tried to talk to him. You and Mikasa decided it was best to give him his space.

~Present Time~

It has been a few years since you saw Erens' mother get eaten by a Titan and it still haunts your nightmares to this day. But you tried to put it behind you as you were training with Mikasa. You were determined to get stronger so that you never had to leave another person behind. But something has been wrong since that night. You barely see Eren anymore and when you do he doesn't acknowledge that you're there. You feel like he blames you for what happened, but how could it possibly be your fault you were a child?

You decided to talk to Armin about, given he is the only person that actually takes to Eren on a regular basis. You told him how you were feeling and what you thought. After he processed it for a while he told you he would talk to Eren about it. You two went your separate ways and didn't see each other again until dinner.

~Before Dinner: Armin talking to Eren~

Armin knocked on Eren's door a few times, after what seemed like forever he finally answered.


	2. Eren X Reader Lemon Chapter 2

~Before Dinner: Armin talking to Eren~

Armin knocked on Eren's door a few times, after what seemed like forever he finally answered. Eren looked like complete crap when he came to the door. He hasn't been sleeping well since Jean brought up his mother being eaten and how Eren couldn't do anything about it. After that all you heard was screaming and Jean flying from one side of the room to the other. Eren went straight to his room after that, he didnt even open the door for Mikasa. Armin was surprised when he even came out of the door. He hadn't even bothered to put on non-bloody clothes.

Armin started to tell Eren about how you felt. He told Eren how you felt about everything and what you have been thinking. By the time Armin looked up, Eren had a confused look on his face. Then it turned into sadness and anger.

Eren pushed Armin out of his room and went back to sulking in the corner on his bed. He started to think about what Armin told him and got even more upset. "_How could I be so stupid?"_ he thought. "_Why didn't i realize that I was pushing her away? Why didn't she tell me how she was feeling?" _all of these thoughts went through his head on a loop until he finally needed an answer.

~Your P.O.V~

It was time for dinner, that's when I saw Armin and Mikasa already with their food waiting for me by our regular table. We were talking about our new training schedule when Eren came running into the cafeteria. He looked like he had been running for hours.

~Eren's P.O.V~

"_I need to find her. No, I HAVE to find her. I have to ask her why. Why. Why. Why."_

~Your P.O.V~

He looked directly at me. I thought a spark of happiness in his eyes but then it immediately went to a desperate one. He came running over to me and full speed. I didn't even have time to think before I was being pulled behind him as he dragged me into the hallway. From there he asked me so many questions really fast I couldn't even make out what he was asking.

He started to slow down and speak more clearly. "(f/n) why didn't you tell me you felt that way? I would've have spent more time with you." he asked "W-well I didn't k-know h-how to tell you" I said while lowering my head.


	3. Chapter 3

~3rd person P.O.V~

"W-well I didn't k-know h-how to tell you" you said while lowering your head. Eren lifted up your chin and looked right into your eyes. "(f/n) you can always tell me anything. I am always here for you" and with that he pressed his lips against yours forcefully. You were caught by surprise but soon gave into the kiss with just as much force. Eren pushed you up against the wall and started to lick your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Being you, you gave in instantly. He explored every corner of your mouth that he could.

Breaking for air you looked at him confused. :W-why did you k-kiss m-me" you stuttered blushing slightly. "Cause I could" Eren said, you gave him a look of disbelief but then he continued "and because i love you (f/n)." "Y-you w-what?" "You heard me (f/n), I love you and I know you love me too, am I right?" You just stood there blushing like a mad man. He repeated "Do you love me to (f/n)" "Y-yes Eren I do, I always have."

He looked at you in amazement "How could I have never seen it before? You have always been right there for me even when i was being a jerk to you. You never left me alone even when i wanted to be. I am so sorry for how I've been acting (f/n). I promise it will nev-" You kissed Eren before he could finish talking. He returned the kiss pushing you further against the wall. "You talk too much Eren" you said out of breath. "Well then i guess I will have to work on that now won't I?" He started to kiss your jaw trailing down to your neck, where he found your sweet spot. You mewled arching your back. "Hmm? Did you say something (f/n)?" "N-not here E-eren someone m-might see us" "Okay then lets go back to my room"

Eren carried you back to his room being careful not to be seen by anyone. He got to his room and unlocked the door and opening it. Being too busy kissing each other you didn't realize that you left the door wide open and Levi came walking by and saw you and Eren snogging each others faces off "(F/N), EREN WHAT THE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Levi screamed as he came into the room. But you and Eren just kept on making out completely ignoring Levi.

Eren stopped kissing you for a moment and shoved Levi out of the room locking the door. "Sorry now where were w-" Eren cut himself off when he saw you wearing nothing but your (f/c) bra and matching lace panties posing in front of him. He practically pounced on you pushing against the bed again. He started to kiss along your neck finding your sweet spot again while he grabbed your (b/s) through your bra, making your nipples hard.

He reached one hand around to your back to unhook your bra and the other down to start playing with your clit. "Already wet now (f/n)? Someone is enjoying themselves." He continued to rub your clit through your panties making you unable to speak.

"Now now (f/n) I need to know if you want me to continue?"


End file.
